


Love You Enough To Let You Go

by QueenOfDarkness (Hongjoongtrash)



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hongjoongtrash/pseuds/QueenOfDarkness
Summary: One of the times that Louis' sparrow decides to fly and Lestat looks on.





	Love You Enough To Let You Go

It was a purely sorrowful feeling to watch the true love of his life walk away from him yet again.

Lestat silently watched his beautiful fledgling with cloudy grey eyes as he disappeared into the moonlight, the familiar feeling of abandonment sank into his bones and chilled the already cold blood that moved throughout his body. 

Somehow Louis always was a restless being and despite all the attempts the older vampire made to contain him, he found a way to slip right through his fingers. 

Wind blew the loose strands of blonde hair away from Lestat's face as his face retained a sharp and emotionless composure, not letting on that his undead heart was breaking from the inside out yet again. All he wanted was a companion and loneliness was something that he feared greatly, especially when he was continuously losing his mother as well. 

Secretly he wanted to keep Louis bound to him and had tried many times to do so, but Louis was always unhappy with being tied to him and would complain until it was quite a grievance to Lestat.

The vampire shifted his thoughts before turning away to leave the parting spot, murmuring softly with words that came from his heart. "I love you Louis. Believe me when I say that I do love you enough to let you go." Perhaps they would meet again someday.


End file.
